Screening exams and biopsies are used to detect cancer and other diseases. For example, a mammogram may be obtained to perform a breast cancer screening exam. If an abnormality is detected during the screening exam then a biopsy may be performed. In the case of a breast biopsy the patient's breast is put in compression so that the area of interest associated with the abnormality can be localized. One or more biopsy or “core” tissue samples are then obtained using a biopsy needle. Maintaining position with the breast in compression for the duration of the biopsy can be uncomfortable for the patient.